


Chasing Dream is All We Have Left

by sociallyawkwarddarling



Series: A Different Version of Events [2]
Category: what fandom
Genre: Couples Coming Together, Creampie, Hand-holding sex, Idiots in Love, M/M, Polyamory, Soft sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkwarddarling/pseuds/sociallyawkwarddarling
Summary: After deciding to leave for good, Leon sees a note from Far. Realizing his feelings for them both he decides to stay and pursue a relationship with them both. They have soft sex is the main take awayI own Leon! Erryn and Far belong to the love Sherry and we love our little oc universe <3
Relationships: Erryn/Leon, Far/Erryn, Far/Erryn/Leon, Far/Leon
Series: A Different Version of Events [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765510
Kudos: 3





	Chasing Dream is All We Have Left

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira/gifts).



> Listen to Ruin My Life by Zara Larrson for maximum hurt

Leon had always prided himself in his ability to walk away. He didn’t always do so with grace but he could, he had done it so often now he didn’t need to think about doing anything else. Now he didn’t know if he could, he didn’t want to. He was growing accustomed to the way that he was feeling with Erryn and Far. Especially after the loss of Kaden and Rosaline, having them around stopped the burning ache to get high. So even now as he packed his things he hesitated, if he left he wouldn’t have that accountability, he wouldn’t have that warmth anymore… Shaking his head he threw more of his clothing into his bags. The radio playing in the background as he worked.

It was after a few hours of working when he noticed his bastard cat, she was walking around in all of her attitude with a piece of paper in her mouth. Straightening himself as he stood he quickly grabbed her, sighing at her meow of protest. “What the hell did you get into this time you psychotic thing…” Taking the paper from her and then releasing the cat he walked to the wall, leaning and opening the crumpled thing. Squinting to try and decipher the first few lines he blinked as he finally recognized the handwriting. _‘Call me when you fucking getting over yourself - Far’_

Below the message was the 10 digits that had changed his life two and a half years ago now. Two years, it had been so long since that night at a bar. It had only been a year and a half or so since he started seeing both them and Rosaline and Kaden. Eight months ago the latter pair decided to stop seeing him, and then it came down to just Far and Erryn. He stayed the night, he made them breakfast… he _wanted_ too. But at the end of it all he knew him moving was the best thing. He didn’t want to interfere with their relationship, or be abandoned when they decided to move onward like Ros and Kaden did.

Running his thumb over the number he continued his working, taking a quick shot of tequila before so. He couldn’t focus, he couldn’t get them out of his thoughts. He sat in the now empty living room and scrolled through the messages on his phone. They had started a groupchat so long ago, but it was the same bullshit throughout. Him and Erryn bullying Far, the occasional awkward ‘I love you’... _I love you._ Three simple words that were thrown out so easily without being thought about. Leon hated them, the people who said I love you with no thought or consequence. In two thousand or so years of living it was the most bullshit phrase he had ever heard. No one knew love anymore, if you _really_ loved someone you wouldn’t ever put them in a position to be hurt. That was the fucking real definition of love, they were love. He loved them and wouldn’t fucking ever do that. Because that’s what real true love was…

_Fuck_. He _loved_ them. He wanted them. He didn’t give a fuck about the future, he didn’t want to go without that warmth. He didn’t want to go a day without hearing Far whine about them bullying him, or Erryn sneaking behind him and kissing his neck. Fuck the hurt, he wanted them No he _needed_ them to ruin him, he wanted them to ruin his life. Standing and shoving his phone in his pocket he grabbed his keys and slammed the door. Jumping on his bike he rode as fast as possible to the casino. He didn’t take the time to park properly, he just fucking needed them. He had to tell them.  
He was let up with no issue, as soon as he was at the door the nervousness started. He was panting from just how fast he came here, he hadn’t done his hair, he hadn’t gotten dressed from the morning. Leon felt fucking _butterflies_ as he knocked, eyes so damned hopeful as the door opened to Far. His eyes widened in surprise at the sight of the male, blinking up at him before opening his mouth to speak. “L-Leon what are you doing here? I thought you were going to be-”

Leon didn’t let him finish speaking, he slammed his lips into his and walked Far backwards into the penthouse. Foot closing the door behind him, gods he loved the overwhelming heat that came from them touching. Pulling away to stare down at Far he wiped the saliva on his lips from the kiss, he was blushing and sputtering at this point. “Far? Just _shut_ up.” His lips pressed back into his, lifting him up as though he was nothing. Carrying him into the bedroom where a confused Erryn stood.

“Leon? What… I… you know what I don’t care, this is fine with me.” His face went from concerned confusion to his normal smirk. Leon was more than happy with that, seeing him fall into it was what he _needed_ right now. Laying afar on the bed he tore his own clothes off before his, from the corner of his eye he saw Erryn doing the same. Far had yet to recover from it, he was still stuttering over his words while Leon was handed a bottle of lube. Spreading the liquid on his fingers he parted Far’s legs quickly, not without stopping to grin at his already half-hard erection.

His fingers pressed in quickly, he didn’t want to wait. The male under him squeaked in protest, wings now present as he squirmed. “L-Leon I-I don’t understand… what…” Leon silenced him again with his lips while he stretched him still. Erryn was already prodding at his own entrance, causing him to groan into the kiss. He couldn’t fucking wait any longer, he had to make love to him. Stroking his cock he pulled Far’s legs around him, pressing in with a low groan. Fuck he was tight, he was so fucking warm… they both were so fucking _warm_. Far arched against him, the feeling causing him to whine hands flying to cover his face. 

That wouldn’t fucking do, catching his hands Leon laced his fingers into his. Hips pushing fully into him with a groan, distantly he heard Erryn swear behind him. Dipping down to press further onto Far, he finally spoke. Tears building in his eyes as he started his rough and needy pace. “I _love_ you, _both_ of you…” Violet eyes widened, fingers tightening into his while he took it. Not to be left out Erryn pressed in side with a soft _fuck_ , lips pressing into Leon’s shoulder while he started.

Leon didn’t give Far a chance to respond, his lips never leaving his long enough. Erryn bit and sucked at his neck while he did most of the work, hands on Far’s thighs to pull him into Leon while he pushed. The pace was brutal and messy, none of them would last long like this. Far’s tightening around Leon’s length was a telltale sign of that, as well as Erryn’s cursing. Within a few more thrusts Far spilled onto Leon’s chest with a pathetic cry. Sucking on his lips while Leon cape inside him with a groan, mumbling _‘love you’_ under his breath. It took Erryn a slight bit longer before he filled Leon, his grip tightening before he panted into his ear.

The room was filled with heavy pants, all three of them coming down from the high of sex. Far was the first to recover enough to pull himself away, wiping himself off on the comforter. “Leon what… what was that..? You… did you mean it? Or was it just the…” Erryn hummed as he pulled out, grabbing a towel and tossing it to Leon next. The man was flushed, he… he did. Amber eyes met Far’s as he pulled himself onto the bed, swallowing the fear in his throat and daring to speak.

“I want you both, I want you both to ruin my life. I want you to fuck up my nights, I want you to ruin me and then make it right… I want you to make it all wrong, I want… I love you…” Leon couldn’t face them, eyes down as he felt his tears fall down his cheeks then to his thighs. He wanted to be broken by them, to have his heart shattered, he didn’t want to be with anyone else.

Erryn presses his hand under Leon’s chin, pulling him up to look at him. Offering a soft and loving smile before pulling him into a kiss, Far quickly wrapped himself around his torso. Nose pressed into the back of his neck while they took a few moments to reassure the brunette. “Oh baby… we love you too. We have for so long… Leon… you’re _safe._ ”

Leon pulled away at Far’s words, more tears spilling down his cheeks at that. “We do. We love you so much Le. If you want too… we can try, we can… we can be a we.” Erryn’s voice was rough as he held back his own tears, wiping Leon’s with a loving smile. Pulling him into a hug of his own, pressing him between them in a loving and warm hug.  
 _in love._

“I love _you… both…”_


End file.
